Letters to my Father
by SullyClarke
Summary: Jerome discovers letters from several years after his father was arrested. He sent the letters to his father in prison but he never got them. But why? Jerome is determined to get answers and will do everything he can. T for themes (no pun intended there!)
1. Chapter 1

Letters to my Father

He never forgot that night. That night his father was arrested. Arrested for domestic abuse. After a drink or two John went crazy and a little thing could set him off and he would be fuming. And poor Joan would be the target every time. After Jerome was born, John didn't drink as much. But soon after Joan became pregnant with Poppy, John turned to the drink and went back to his old ways. But Joan was no longer the target. But his poor, innocent 5 year old son Jerome. Jerome was left with black and blue bruises all over his body with marks all over his back from the broken beer bottles John used to hit him with. Jerome never said anything to anyone. Joan knew it was happening but never intervened for fear John would come at her or the baby.

Laughter and smiles soon turned to shouts and screams after 1 too many drinks. This is what happened every Saturday night. Jerome had learned the hard way that it was safer to stay in his bedroom. But tonight it was the worst he had ever heard. John was hurling every insult at Joan that he could think of. Jerome couldn't bear it. Tears streamed down his face before he quickly wiped them away. Insults soon turned to screaming and cries of pain. Jerome began to cry. But it was no use. Nobody could hear him. After several straight minutes of crying, Jerome heard sirens. He ran to his bedroom window and looked out. Two police cars were outside his house. He was confused. Why were they here? He ran outside to the kitchen to look for his mother. Joan was at the kitchen table being comforted by a female police officer. He didn't understand anything. He just knew his mother was upset and his father was in trouble. He thought nothing of it. Not once in all the 10 years he was missing did Jerome think about him or why he wasn't around.

"John Clarke I am arresting you on suspicion of domestic abuse. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you do say can and will be used as evidence in a court of law"

That's the last of what he remembers. His last memory of his father. It was during the summer holidays when he first thought back on those years. He was at his mother's house and looking around his room trying to find his phone when he came across those letters. It all came back him. The night he last saw his father. He looked at the letters and found the first one he wrote. He was unsure why they were in his room. His mom promised to post them. But why are they here? He decided to ask her later.

_ 10 July 2003_

_Dear Dad,_

_ Hi Daddy! How are you? I miss you lots. When are you coming home? I am a big brother now! I am really happy. I have a little sister. Her name is Poppy. Mom has been very busy with her. I love giving her cuddles! I can't wait to be able to play cars with her. Mom says she's too small yet. Maybe when she is older. I can't wait for that! Please come home Dad. I miss you. Love you lots. _

_Jerome xoxox_

Jerome spent another hour traipsing through the letters. They were all very much the same. Telling John how his was doing at school, how Poppy was getting on, how his mom was and how much his missed him. Jerome found a letter which was dated 5 years ago. Before he started at Anubis House. Before all the mysteries, lies, trouble and pranks.

_ 21 August 2007 _

_Dear Dad, _

_ Why? Why haven't you been replying to my letters? You haven't said a word to me since that night 4 years ago. Do you actually care about me? If you did you would reply. You would actually care about. You would care about Mom and Poppy. How could you? And Mom? Why would you hurt her? You were supposed to love her and take care of her. Not beat her to a pulp. You know what I can't believe you. I hate that your my father. I never want to hear from you again. I hope I never turn out like you. Ruining your kids life. For crying out loud you haven't even seen your own daughter, your flesh and blood! I'll never have kids. I don't want to ruin their life. _

_Jerome. _

Jerome threw the piece of paper to the floor and slammed his fist on the door. He fell to the floor and puts his head in his hands. Suddenly he heard a knock at the door. "Jerome? Are you okay I heard a lot of noise," said his mother in a hushed voice. Jerome was silent. He heard the creek of the door as it opened. Jerome looked up at his mother.

"Jerome honey? Oh come here," she whispered as she pulled her son into a hug. "Its okay" She saw the pieces of paper scattered around the room.

He found the letters, she thought to herself.

He pushed himself away from his mothers embrace, and stood up.

"You kept those letters," Jerome whispered. His mother, silent.

"Why did you keep those letters? Why didn't you send the to Dad? You had me thinking he hated me!" yelled Jerome.

"Because I didn't want him to hurt you again" Joan whispered.

"You never stopped him" Joan was silent. For the first time in her life Joan couldn't tell the truth.

"Well!" Jerome yelled impatiently.

"Go visit him. Go visit your Dad. He has the answers you want.

**Thanks for reading! Got the idea for this in my Home Economics exam last Tuesday... I couldn't think of something so I thought of trying to write a new story. That's what I do in exams if I can't remember something!(This is a twist on a story I was writing) I am now finished school until September! Yay! So I should have more updates more often! Hope you enjoyed this! Should have the next chapter up soon. **

**SullyClarke**


	2. For the First Time

**Hi guys! I'm back! Thanks to **

**LuvFiction Xxxx**

**TheEmptyOwl**

**cruzguadalupe6 **

**For the reviews it makes my day! =D I have included a lullaby in this chapter and the first person to tell me where its from gets a 1-shot of their choice written by moi! So PM me or review with your answer! Now on with the chapter! Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis, if I did you would not see Eugene Simon! Ever again! But I don't so...**

He breathed in deeply unsure whether or not to make a move. It had been nearly 10 years since he last saw his father. He could not figure out whether he was paralysed with fear or shock as he stood outside Huntswood prison. He took a deep breath and decided to go inside.

_Upstairs, downstairs outside in_

_Always search to conquer sin_

_HIgh and low in dale and hill_

_Seek ye all to mend all ill_

His mother used to sing him that song. It put him to sleep every night and comforted him after the night of shouting and screaming. He hummed the melody quietly to himself as he walked into room where his father was seated. He slowly and silently sat down not making eye contact with his father.

"Jerome" whispered John, "y... you're here. But why?"

"I'm here for answers. Answers about the last 10 years," replied Jerome calmly.

"Fire away" John said.

"Why did you hurt Mom? What did she ever do to you? You haven't even met your own daughter yet for crying out loud!" John could only manage a sigh.

"I'm a terrible father, Jerome, aren't I? Jerome spoke not a word.

"You know, I've tried to contact you"

"You have?" said a surprised John.

"Yes, I have. I have been writing you letters for the past few years up until I was 12. My last letter was filled with anger and hate. But you never got it,"

"I never got anything from you!" replied John.

"Yes. I know that. Now," said Jerome

"What do you mean? You don't seem in the least surprised!" John questioned.

"Mom. I wrote the letters to you and gave the to Mom entrusting her to post them, because I didn't know where you were" John looked puzzled.

"Mom never sent them. Not one. She kept everyone of those and she read them all. I only found out about this yesterday when I was looking for something in my room! I reread them and went to Mom asking her about them. She said to go and see you for answers. She gave me the address and well here I am. Looking for answers." Jerome patiently said.

"Answers for your questions?"

"Yes" the younger of the two Clarke boys said.

"Why do you think Mom never sent the letters?"

"To protect you. To protect her. To protect all of you. I couldn't face contact with you after what I did to you. I felt I didn't deserve it," John whispered clutching his son's hand.

"Why did you hit me? Did you hate me that much Dad?" Jerome cried. Dad. That word stuck in John's mind. It was the first time in nearly 10 years that Jerome had called him, Dad.

"No Jerome. I loved you. And I still love you. I always will. You know that right?" Jerome was unsure what to say.

"Jerome?" Jerome got up and ran out of the room tears streaming down his face. John slammed his fist down on the table, fuming with himself. He had just got Jerome back and he now he lost him.

Jerome sat in he back of the taxi thinking to himself. Had he done something so stupid? What was his father thinking? Did his father think he was a coward? A drama-queen? Was he over-reacting? Jerome hadn't a clue. He pulled his black mac tighter around him for warmth.

A 20 minute journey later, Jerome arrived home at the home he shared with his mother and sister.

"Mom I'm home!" Jerome yelled as he put his key in his pocket.

"Hi honey" said Joan quietly as she pulled her tall son into a hug. "You have got to stop growing Jerome! But I still can't figure where you get the height from!

"Mom, it's the hair!" Joan smiled at her son.

"Come on and tell me what happened"

"So Dad seemed upset and sorry for everything. But something wasn't right about him. But I can't put my finger on it." Jerome said puzzled.

"Maybe he was just overcome by the fact that you finally visited him." Joan replied

"Finally?" Joan stayed quiet. "Mom?"

"Your Dad has been waiting for the day when he would finally see you again."

"But what about Poppy?"

"She is nothing to your father." Jerome was confused by his mothers words and Joan could see it in his face.

"Poppy is your half-sister"


	3. Revelation

Revelation

"What do you mean, Poppy is my _half-sister_?"  
"I had an affair with a man shortly after you turned two. Your father went crazy. He turned to drink and things got violent. And the rest, I suppose, is history," said Joan sobbing.  
"So..." Jerome said. "Who's her dad?"  
"Rory Campbell"  
"Rory Campbell as in, Mick's father? Mick that goes to Anubis with me?" Joan could only manage a slight nod. Joan ran out of the room, crying, as she went to her bedroom. Jerome was dumb-founded. And of all the people that his mother could have had an affair with! Jerome couldn't take it in.

Jerome returned to Anubis House only to be met by his girlfriend, Mara Jaffray.  
"Jerome!"  
"Jaffray! I've missed you!"  
"I've missed you too," Mara said as she embraced her boyfriend. "It's hard to believe you were away for a week. The house was so quiet. Even with Alfie on a 24/7 sugar rush!"  
"Nice to know I was missed!" said Jerome, smirking.  
"Come on, I'll help you unpack," Mara replied walking to her boyfriend's room.

Things were quiet while Mara and Jerome unpacked Jerome's belongings. An eery quietness. Not a quietness you expect to hear from a couple who had just seen each other for the first time in a week.  
"Poppy's my half-sister." Jerome blurted out. Mara turned around to face her boyfriend.  
"Are you having me on?"  
"No. My mom had an affair when I was two. And guess who's the father."  
"I dunno, who?"  
"Rory Campbell"  
"As in Mick's dad, Rory Campbell?" Mara said lost for words. Jerome nodded. "So technically, isn't Mick kind of your half-brother?"  
"Oh my Gosh, I never thought of that!" Jerome said, with his head in his hands.  
"It's okay Jerome, you'll get through this," Mara said as she sat beside her boyfriend.

"Beau!" Amber screamed as she pulled her boyfriend into one of her famous hugs. "I missed you!"  
"I missed you too babes'" replied Mick. Mick had been in UCLA again for another tryout for a scholarship.  
"So how was tryouts beau?"  
"Good. I think I'm in with a chance!"  
"I'm sure you'll get babes!"  
"I hope your right Ambs!"  
"Mick, I'm always right. Even when I'm wrong!" Amber said skipping up the Anubis House stairs. Mick stopped with a puzzled look on his face. 'That doesn't make sense' he thought. But then again this is Amber we're talking about!

"Does he know?" asked Jerome.  
"Does who know?" Jerome stared at his girlfriend.  
"You know for someone who is a straight A student you can be slow at times!" Mara slapped her boyfriend playfully on the arm. "Hey! I'm delicate!" Jerome said rubbing his arm. Mara laughed.  
"And to answer your question Jeromeo, I have absolutely no idea what so ever."  
"I don't know if I could face him!"  
"Jerome, what's the worst he could do?"  
"Well let me see, beat me to a pulp, kick my arse, did I mention kill me with his bare hands!"  
"Woah, calm down Jerome you're getting too far ahead of yourself!"  
"I suppose," Jerome sighed. "You know you're the best thing to ever happen to me Jaffray."  
"Ya. I know," Mara said smiling.

Back at the Clarke house.

Joan picked up the phone and dialled a number that she had not dialled in over 10 years. Rory Campbell.  
"Hello, Rory Campbell speaking."  
"Rory? It's Joan. Joan Clarke."  
"Joan! How are you! How long has it been? What 13, 14 years now?"  
"Yes. I was wondering about something. The affair. Jerome knows that you are Poppy's father."  
"How did he take it?"  
"He could have been worse. He didn't go crazy, thankfully. He's quite a handful when he gets angry! Does Mick know?"  
"Yes. I decided to tell him. I saw Jerome visiting John the other day. I was visiting an old friend of mine. He seemed upset, so I thought it may have been to do with, us"  
"No. He went to see John for the first time since he was arrested."  
"Oh right. I thought that it may have been a good idea to tell Mick. I mean he was old enough to understand. He's 16, nearly 17."  
"And how did he take it?" asked Joan.  
"Like you said. More or less the same way Jerome took it. Puzzled and confused but he understood."  
"Oh right. That's good I suppose. Well, um.. I better be going. It was nice to talk to you."  
"Yes. You too Joan. Ring anytime you want."  
"Thank you Rory. Bye now." And with that she hung up. A wave of relief went through Joan Clarke.

"Ambs, can we talk?"  
"Of course beau!" Amber said leading Mick over to her bed.  
"I found out some news recently. And its quite big. I haven't told anyone. I wanted to confide in you first."  
"Okay beau. Tell me!"  
"Jerome's my half brother."

**I'm starting to get the hang of this cliff-hanger thing! Yay! Hope you enjoyed. Feel free to review or PM me with you thoughts on this chapter and what you would like to see happen in future chapters! **

**SullyClarke**


End file.
